


[podmeta] Meta: On Listening

by reena_jenkins



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: On Listening, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As I'm sitting here, thinking that it's been just about exactly two years since I first listened, I realized that my listening habits--what I listen to, why I listen, where and when I listen--have changed.  What I <i>get</i> out of podfic has changed.  What I look for in podfic has changed. </p>
<p>So this is a somewhat rambly account On Listening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podmeta] Meta: On Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Meta] On Listening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524219) by [fire_juggler_writes (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_writes). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 

**Length:** 00:15:00

 

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3[ ****right over here** **](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Meta\)%20_On%20Listening_.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
